Orphan
by My-Beautiful-Deformity
Summary: Orphanages are not like anything you can imagine. Sixteen year old Sakura Haruno should know this. She has been in them since she was six. Because honestly, who would want a trouble making girl with natural pink hair? M for dark Themes. Sasosaku.
1. Chapter 1

Orphanages are not like anything you can imagine. Sixteen year old Sakura Haruno knew this statement to be true. Being in them since she was six, had taken its toll on the young pinkette. Sakura had learned from a young age that she would never be anyone's ideal choice for adoption. Because honestly, who would want a trouble making girl with natural pink hair? People were drawn toward normalcy. And that was something the young girl was not. Trouble always seemed to fallow the girl, but not because she was a bad child. The others would shun or pick on her for her unnatural looks. They would blame everything on her. Her keepers had believed the other kids lies. She was far too odd for them not to. The whole world was against her from the beginning. She had adapted to facing it alone.

Being left behind had its flaws. As she got older, and nobody adopted her, the girl was moved to orphanage after orphanage with the same age category. They did not have to do this, but seeing as no one wanted the girl in the first place, she had been moved several times throughout the years. That is where Sakura was headed now. Just having her sixteenth birthday pass, she needed to move to a new orphanage. The journey was too long in her eyes. Painfully so. Four hours, from start to finish. It was just Sakura and her new mentor. From what the young girl could tell, Shizune was a very shy and timid lady. She didn't speak much, not that Sakura complained. She quite enjoyed the silence. But this painfully cramped car was causing her muscles to ache. Hunching forward slightly, her black and white striped v-neck rumpled and rose slightly, exposing freshly cold skin. She looked at Shizune's dressy attire and then down at her own. Immediately, the girl felt underdressed. Wearing a v-neck, dark blue ripped jeans, and black warn out Converse All-Stars was anything but dressy. They came to an abrupt stop in front of a two story brick building. It was about five in the afternoon. Winter just around the corner, making the sun set faster.

The building was very antique looking, with untrimmed vines growing up the sides. Shizune got out of the small vehicle, and Sakura followed suit. All she could manage to do was to scowl up at the building with distaste. This was not going to be any different than her previous living arrangements. The distasteful look only deepened when Shizune motioned for her to step inside. Sakura quietly followed the brunette into the large house. The pinkette quickly took in her surroundings, her jaw slightly slack in awe. To the left, there was an open doorway leading to what looked like a dining room. She looked to her other side to find a set of glass doors that led to a living room area. But what captivated her the most was the two sets of stairs, curling around each side of the wall. It gave her a feel of nobility. The layout was modern but authentic looking. Shizune's voice brought her back to reality.

"Lady Tsunade will want to see you in her office right away." The shy girl pointed to a door between the sets of stairs that Sakura hadn't noticed before. Without any further hesitation, she walked up to the heavy looking wood door and knocked loudly. When the response to come in was issued, she did so. There was a rather busty blonde woman sitting at a desk, her aura demanding respect. Sakura was under the impression that she always got it. However, she was not alone in the room. There was a boy that looked to be around her age, with messy red hair sitting lazily in the chair across from the desk. He was slouched back, giving Sakura the impression of carelessness. The pinkette was relieved to see that his state of clothing was not much better than her own.

"I assume you are Sakura Haruno." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the blondes remark.

"Uh, yeah. Not unless you were expecting someone else with pink hair." The girl stated flatly. She had come to terms with her hair color, even if others could not. Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples feverishly. The boy in the chair smirked and straightened up, a slight hint of amusement on his face. He was about to speak up but halted as he was glared at by the woman at the desk.

"Another comment from you and see what happens!" The aggravated lady turned back to Sakura.

"I'll excuse the unacceptable behavior for your first day." She stated dryly. Sakura only shrugged lightly. So far, this place was not much different.

"Sasori." The redhead snapped his attention back at the busty woman.

"Help Miss Haruno with her bags and show her around. For your unacceptable behavior earlier, your punishment is to usher her around until she sees fit. Dismissed." A low growl was heard as the boy stood, walking past Sakura. Once he realized she was not behind him, he paused and waved his hand for her to follow. She did so silently. Her belongings were now laying on the front porch. She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. But before Sakura could grab either of her suitcases, Sasori had snatched them up and briskly started walking away. She said nothing and followed him up the left set of stairs. Once at the top, there was another door that they had entered. It led to a long corridor. Something resembling a hotel hall, with doors lined on either sides of the walls. It was only when they had reached the second to last door, that they had stopped.

"This is your room." He sounded bored as he flung the door open. Picking up his pace, he set her luggage down on her bed and began to leave the room once again, ushering her to fallow. The girl was not in any state of mind to fallow this man around. She strode towards the door.

"I do not need an escort. Your services are over." She stated emotionlessly, then shut the door on him quickly. Sasori stood in the hallway, stunned.

"Suit yourself." He descended down the hall once again. A smirk crept onto his face. No one in this house had the audacity to slam a door in his face. This girl was odd. It was only when he examined her peculiar movements that he had noticed the all too familiar ways of Sakura Haruno. His smirk retreated as he assessed his analysis of the pink haired girl.

'She's as broken as me.'

* * *

Sakura started to unpack her belongings. The room wasn't small, but it wasn't spacious. She had her own small bathroom and a tiny walk in closet. The bed was full sized and a single dresser adorned the space next to it. The walls were a lifeless gray. A contrast to the bold red carpeting.

"Well, this is it. For the next two years, this is my home." The statement echoed on the dull walls and hung in the air. Sakura was glad that she didn't have to share a room with anyone, like the last orphanage. Company was not her strong suit. When she had reached the bottom of the bag, there was a picture staring back at her. It was of her older brother. He looked so happy. It had always been her and her brother against the world. Until the day that everything changed. The day he was killed. Sakura placed the picture on top of the dresser. After putting away her other belongings, she laid down on the bed, letting the plush comforter consume her. Tears flowed freely from her eyes now. It was better to have her own room, indeed.

* * *

Sasori walked down the long hall. The new girl had missed dinner. He had taken the blame, telling Tsunade that he had forgotten to mention their strict dinner time. The old bat then proceeded to tell him to go bring her something to eat. So now he was reluctantly walking to her room with a plate full of food. He stopped at her door and began to knock. There was no answer. He knocked slightly harder.

"Go away." Was heard on the other side of the door. He did not comply.

"Listen here. I did nothing to you. I was only told to bring you food. Do not kill the messenger." he shot back.

"Leave. I do not want your stupid food. My appetite retreated at the sound of your voice." Sasori had heard enough. He reached towards the door and opened it. There she was, sitting up in her bed, glaring at him. The glare was powerful and filled with rage, frustration, and sadness.

"Do you not listen?" Her hair hung over her face, shielding her eyes from view. The wet streak marks on her cheeks that she tried to conceal were barley visible to him. She had been crying. Sasori walked over to the side of her bed slowly and set the tray down on the dresser.

"You don't need to starve yourself." He stated calmly. She said nothing. He took a glance at the photo on her dresser.

"Who's that?" His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Get. Out." She whispered.

"I'd like to see you try and make that happen." The red head stated coolly, smirking. The girl snapped her face to him, anger apparent

"Get out." It was louder this time.

"Answer my question and I will." His childish antics surprised even himself. But the growing need to figure out more about this girl was too strong to resist.

"Please, just leave. I'll eat your stupid food." Desperation crossed her features and the look almost made him exit. He did not retreat, however. His arms came up to fold across his chest and he stared down at the girl. Anger split through her mind.

"Why do you care?!" Her eyes locked with his for the first time since he had entered her room. Sakura noticed the stubborn look he was giving her. Noticing that he would not leave unless she answered, she sighed. All she wanted right now was to be alone.

"He was my brother. Now please leave." she whispered harshly. He stewed over her wording. Was. That word implied he was deceased. Mentally smacking himself, he spoke.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know that-"

"Drop it. Just leave." Sasori was so tempted to do so, but for some reason his body would not comply right away. He then sighed and hesitantly walked out, closing the door softly behind him. From the other side, he could hear her crying. This was his doing. Leaning he forehead against the door, he bit his lip. How careless he was.

"And so, curiosity killed the cat…" The mumbled words were lost down the empty hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold sweat graced her sleeping body, her face distorted in agony. She couldn't wake up but somehow knew she was dreaming. The memory of the day that ruined her life played behind her eyelids. And she could do nothing to stop it. Forced to watch the horrific scene to the end was beyond any form of torture. Her body jolted aggressively and then she sat up wide eyed, breathing heavy and screaming loudly. A boy with short blond hair slammed her door open.

"What's wrong Sakura? Are you okay?" He sounded panicked and uneasy once he noticed why she had screamed. Like he had never comforted anyone before. Said girl had stopped screaming long before he had burst through the door. Only her restless breathing and slightly damp body were signs of what had happened. She shook her head at the slightly frantic boy.

"I'm okay, Naruto. It was just a stupid dream." He let out a breath of relief. His nervousness disappeared. She laid back down and hugged her blankets to her chest.

"Alright then. Don't scare me like that!" He walked back out the door in time to find Sasori and Ino, running in his direction.

"Is everything alright?" Ino asked. Her long golden hair a mess and her makeup a bit smudged.

"Yeah. She just had a bad dream. I took care of it though." He grinned in the goofy way he always did. Sasori looked in through the open door.

"You sure?" He asked. She didn't look alright. He could still slightly see her shaking.

"Naruto. Shut the door." The girl in bed mumbled. He did as he was told, blocking Sasori from his observations. Sakura just laid there, listening to the three talk briefly before departing. She stared at the blank wall for what seemed like hours before finally falling asleep once more.

* * *

The next morning marked her third week at the orphanage. She had found out that their were only eight orphans her age at this particular orphanage. Which she found rather odd for the large size of the structure. Only three of them were boarded on her floor. Ino, although she didn't mind the girl, they had a high tendency of arguing over trivial things. Naruto, that goofy and hyperactive blond was growing on her. And Sasori. She hadn't talked to him much since her first day but she didn't mind. He was hard to read. It only confused her more when she found out that most of the other kids held a slight fear for the boy. Sakura didn't find him the least bit scary. But something about him agitated her. Whether it was in a good way or not, she wasn't sure quite yet.

Breakfast was different today. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry. She had sat down in between Naruto and Kiba. It had become her assigned spot. Kiba kind of creeped her out. He was a nice kid, but he was quite the flirt. He also had an odd habit of getting close to the person he was holding a conversation with. She had asked him why he always had to be basically on top of her while holding a conversation, but he didn't seem to notice he was doing it. At least his breath didn't smell. Next to Naruto was Hinata. A shy girl in which Sakura thought was utterly adorable. Her meek demeanor seemed amplified around Naruto. Which made Sakura come to the conclusion that she had a slight crush on him. Next to Hinata was Ino. Tsunade Sat at the head of the table, which the pinkette had expected.

Sakura was not very sure of the people who sat on the other side of the table. Sasuke, a dark haired and equally dark eyed boy sat across from Ino. He wasn't really the talkative type so she didn't know much about him. But Naruto was friends with him, so he couldn't be that bad. Karin sat next to him. That was one person she could not stand. The red haired girl was a bit too obnoxious for her. She reminded her too much of the bullies from her previous orphanages. Sasori Sat directly across from her. It was slightly unnerving because sometimes she would catch him staring at her. But Sakura just shrugged it off. And lastly there was Suigetsu. He always had a laid back grin on his face. It was the type of smile that just made you want to smile as well. But other than that, she didn't know much about him apart from him being the only one who truly got along with Sasori.

"Some of us are going into town for a while." Tsunade addressed her remark towards Sakura, as she was late for breakfast and didn't know what was going on for that day. The girl only nodded in response.

"Sasori. You will be staying here due to recent misbehavior. Sakura, you will also be staying. It is your turn for chores this morning." This was just fantastic. Now she would be stuck with him for the better half of the day. Hopefully he would just stay out of her way.

After everyone was finished eating they bolted for the door, not even bothering to pick up their mess. Of coarse not. It was the new girls job to clean up, after all. She stood and sighed. Ignoring Sasori's stare, Sakura began picking up. She finished cleaning the table effortlessly, then went into the kitchen again to wash the dishes. It had surprised her slightly when the redhead had fallowed her, sitting on the counter next to the sink. Each moment that passed, Sakura could feel herself become more and more irritated. Why was he just sitting there, staring at her like that? By the time she was finished, her anger was at it breaking point.

"Why are you watching me?" She turned on him angrily. Smirking, he slid off the counter. His lack of response mad her even more furious to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. Before thinking it through, her hand swung back and with as much force as she could muster, flung her fist at his face. Before it touched him, however, he caught her wrist and pushed her roughly against the wall. His face grew nearer to her own. Sakura stood there in a bit of a daze. The feral look on his features was enough to tell her why the others were not so keen on hanging around him. In that moment, he had become quite frightening. But For some reason, she still wasn't scared of him. It actually made her feel a bit remorseful for lashing out like she had.

"You're hurting me." The pinkette had remained even-toned but couldn't help her wince at the tight grip he was now giving her wrist. As soon as he had seen her slight sign of pain, Sakura had watched his face change. He looked slightly shocked at first, dropping her arm almost timidly. She had just stood there, not knowing what to do. An inner conflict had been displayed across his face, but before she had a chance to speak, he had dashed out of the kitchen.

Two hours had passed since the incident in the kitchen. Sakura looked at her slightly discolored wrist. Is this why the others were frightened of him? It had made her sad, not scared. But why? Maybe it was her fault. She had intended to strike him first after all. He was just protecting himself. Determination struck her as she headed for her bedroom door. She would apologize for her rude behavior. Opening the door, her eyes widened a bit. Sasori was standing there. His hand was in mid air, suggesting he was about to knock on the now absent door. He looked down sheepishly and then back at Sakura. Before he could speak, she started talking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to threaten you-"

"You're sorry?!" Sasori was slightly taken aback. He grabbed her discolored wrist lightly and brought it up to eye level.

"I don't think you're the one that should be apologizing. Look at what I did to you!" She pulled her arm from his light grasp.

"But it is my fault. If I hadn't antagonized the situation and gotten mad over something stupid, you wouldn't of had to defend yourself by grabbing me."

"You are unbelievable. I hurt you and you think it's your fault." He gave a bitter laugh. She shook her head and was about to continue further with her explanation when Suigetsu had called to Sasori from down the hall.

"Hey Sasori, granny wants to talk to you in her office. You better hurry too. She's in a bad mood, man." Sasori stole one last glance at Sakura and walked away. Deciding that there was no more reason to stand in her doorway like an idiot, she turned to go back in her room.

"Hey, wait!" The same voice called out to her, this time much closer than it had been before. She turned back around to see Suigetsu standing there.

"We haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm still trying to figure out why that is. So here we go. My name is Suigetsu. And you, m'lady?" He grabbed her hand and bowed in a slightly comical manor, giving it a light kiss.

"Sakura." She stated lamely.

"Ahh, a girl of many words. How charming you are." He smirked. Sakura smiled a bit. She was going to like this kid.

"Can I come in? Or do you want to stand in the hallway? Either is fine with me." She moved aside so he could enter. Within seconds, he had his backpack slung on her floor and was sprawling out on her bed. Boy, he wasted not time in making himself at home.

"Hey! You wanna watch a movie?"

"In case you didn't notice, I don't have a television."

"No need." He pulled out a small portable DVD player along with a few different movies from his backpack. Popping in a random DVD, Suigetsu set the player upon her stand and they both settled down to watch. There was no point in protesting. He had already gone through the trouble to set it up. She was really enjoying her time with Suigetsu. He was funny and always had something easygoing to say. It made up for her lack of conversation. But by the third movie, both of them had fallen fast asleep on Sakura's bed.

Sasori knocked on the pinkette's door, but no one had answered. He debated on whether or not he should just open it. Usually he would just mind his own business and try again later. But he couldn't seem to find Suigetsu and was a little decided to peek in, not knowing that what he would see would leave him wishing he hadn't. Curled up asleep in one corner of the girls bed was Suigetsu, his arm draped over Sakura's waist loosely. He closed the door gently and proceeded down the hall to his bedroom, clenching his fists. He had no idea why he was so aggravated. But for some reason Sasori was ready to punch the first person that came into sight. And gods he hoped it was Suigetsu.


End file.
